


Well I Guess This Is Growing Up

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boundaries, and the lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I Guess This Is Growing Up

It was weeks after the opera before the grief and the guilt had subsided enough for Shilo to return to normalcy. Once or twice a day she'd go to do something, make some decision, and realize again how radically her world had changed. Her father could no longer stop her, and neither could her disease.

Things she'd always taken for granted, like ordering groceries to be delivered, were now up for grabs. There was no reason she couldn't go to the store herself, and it would make the money her father had left last longer. She wore her blue wig, the one her father said looked undignified, because he wasn't there to frown at her.

On the way home, movement in an alley caught her eye. Shilo turned to see and got an eyeful of someone crouching in front of someone else- oh. She recognized Graverobber.

She blushed and kept watching, a tingle settling in between her legs. Here was something else she hadn't thought about since her dad- since the opera. Lots of times she'd thought about things like that - the outside world was explicitly forbidden, sex implicitly. It was only natural that she would double up on her fantasizing.

Graverobber shuddered and his supplicant laid back onto the alley floor. He adjusted his pants and then knelt on top of her, pressing the gun against her skin, then watching as she shuddered and bucked. He stepped away, leaving the zydrate whore on the ground. The woman didn't seem to notice.

He frowned when he spotted her, started to turn away, and then turned back for a second look.

"Kid," he called her, "is that you?" She felt ancient and stupidly young at the same time. She nodded yes.

"What the hell are you doing with your hair like that? You look like- nevermind. It doesn't look good."

Shilo bit her lip. So much for maturity. She turned and hurried away, waiting for Graverobber to come after her, to yell that he didn't mean it. Something. She was still waiting when she went into the house, when she locked the gate and slid all the bolts across the door.

In a way, she was still waiting that night, when she got the tiny vibrator she'd ordered off the internet years ago out of the cigar box she kept it in under her mattress. She turned it on and laid back and thought about -

There was that tripwire again. She didn't have to lay here and fantasize. She could go out. She could find a club; she was underage, but she was also on the cover of every paper in the world three weeks ago. They'd let her in. Maybe she'd meet some tall, cute guy with long blond hair.

Hell, she could just go find Graverobber if she wanted to. There was nothing stopping her. Okay, there was that pesky embarrassment and shame left over from this evening, but there was nothing physically stopping her.

This time she wore the black wig, the one that had been her mother's, and she dressed in the tightest of her short, black dresses. It took her the better part of an hour to find him, and by the end she was pretty sure she was wandering in circles, but the damn alleys all blurred together after a while.

She was about to go home when his voice came from behind her. "Hey, looking for something?"

"You," she said, trying not to look like he'd scared her.

Graverobber gave her the big bad wolf smirk that she'd been thinking about. "I promised you the first hit free, didn't I?" He reached into his coat for a little glass vial.

That's when she went for his buttons. For a minute she felt his stomach muscles tense through the fabric and she was afraid he'd pull away, but he didn't. He reached for her skirt.

The act itself was a blur, and she found her mind wandering further and further from the alley as she worked her way toward orgasm on top of him. She thought of her father, and found the thought wildly inappropriate, and that dirty feeling was enough to push her over the edge.

 _Daddy's girl's a fucking monster,_ she remembered telling her father when she was still innocent. No matter how badly she wished otherwise, she hadn't understood why he had reacted to that as badly as he did. Now she had an idea what kind of monster her father had been. She'd read everything she could on the Repo Men, once she could. She wanted to understand him.

And looking at the body below her now, she thought she had a pretty good idea what kind of monster she could be too, if she wanted to.

Shilo knew she must have dozed off because she woke up with a shiver. He was a few feet away, standing at the edge of the alley, talking to someone. His face was lit by the tell-tale glow.

She looked down at herself, at the dirty ground, and shook her head. Before Graverobber could notice, she was disappearing down the other end of the alley, toward the fresher air of the graveyards and home. It was a new experience, and she didn't regret it, but maybe she wasn't the monster she wanted to be. And now that she thought about it, next time she'd find a guy with a bed.  



End file.
